ZYMF-X001B Titan Asteroid Ship
The Titan class asteroid ship is the first model to colony turned spaceship using the technology made from the "Hydra" Virus. It's a very aggressive assault carrier capable of operating deep-strikes of a massive swarm of mobile suits at once. This is the basic and most common form of the forsaken ships due to large defense and strong offensive. The ship can carry a scary total of 200 Infected Forsaken Troopers each which means any fleet coming across this ship while have a rough time due to the numbers and brutal nature of warriors. Each of them is armed with the large array of lasers and missiles prepared for anything. Technology & Combat Characteristics The forward section of the ship was built with a hollowed-out asteroid to present a guide to enemy detection. The ship has special shielding to protect the insides of the ship from harmful cosmic rays. The Asteroids carry a disk-shaped wrapping around the asteroid with ten Thermonuclear pulse thruster along with on-demand a mobile suit catapult. The itself don't normally carry armor instead the hollowed out Asteroid has metal along the inside the rest of it is protected by a large layer of solid asteroid stone covering it on the outside while the inside has laminated armor plates along the inside to keep the ship together in case if a blast was powerful enough to punch through the rock covering around the ship itself. The Asteroids were also known as "Prototype Space Colony" made by the ZAFT union long before the first valentine war between the earth forces and the ZAFT back in the old days of the Cosmic Era before the time of the plants were up and running once the Plants were completed the Titan Asteroid ships were abandoned until the Forsaken claimed them years later. The Turrets systems added are along the outer layer including movable turrets which can follow and track the target during combat to add to the large spray of madness added with the large support for a large number of mobile suits from afar. The ship itself comes with its own living area for the forsaken people able to fit a whole crew of at least 240 people with enough food and drinks to last up to four months with supplying if they stock up, for long amounts of combat or otherwise rest in space. Armaments *'Chaos Energy Gatling Turret Pod' :The new weapon system channels "Venom" Chaos Particle Drive let out a higher-grade spray of Gatling beam to incoming enemy units and counter incoming ordnance through auto control. When they are not deployed they hide in pieces of rock from the asteroid to surprise enemies in battle and solid defense. The turret pods are all movable to shoot down targets from several directions using its mobility to focus on different parts of the fight at once. *'Chaos Fury Missiles Turret Batteries' :The pods are each battery fires a different kind of missile, ranging from anti-ship armor piercing "Hull Crackers" to anti-Mobile Suit "Thunderstorm" missiles target which is better suited to targeting enemy mobile suits. They are movable to shoot down targets from several directions each of the missiles tips are charged with Infected Chaos Particles to give it a much larger blast upon impact. *'HKQ1 M44-B2 Mine Bombs' :This large ship can be released along with before they release magnetic trip-mines which form into a sorta black fog around the asteroid ship. If a mobile suit or ship that doesn't admit the right disengaged signal they will attach onto from ship to mobile suit. After they will latch onto the mobile suit then after a set amount of time explode letting out a blast similar to being hit by a missile or mobile suit sized grenade. System Features *'Storage and Living Area' :Due to the massive space in the ship it supplies a huge cargo hold enough to fit no more than a grand total of two hundred mobile suits per Asteroid ship as while as enough space and free room to have a suitable living area, kitchen and a six hanger bay door release mobile suits during stages of combat. *'A.I. Turret Command Program' :Originally designed as an exploration it was later changed for combat and intelligence. The system is outfitted with a removable Artificial Intelligence unit in the area where usually the main bridge is placed. Surprisingly, the A.I is similar in structure to a human brain, as it can learn from recorded operational data of pilots and though around it using cameras and scanning tools from the old world ZAFT union. It can also control most of the TITAN Asteroids turret system to aim and firing them without endangering others. History Notes & Trivia *The ZYMF-X001B TITAN Asteroid Ship got it's named from the Titan (or Saturn VI) which is the largest moon of nearby Saturn. It is the only natural satellite is known to have a dense atmosphere, and the only object other than Earth for which clear evidence of stable bodies of surface liquid has been found. Titan is the sixth ellipsoidal moon from Saturn. Category:Forsaken